Tres
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Goenji y Endo una historia de amor


**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece solo de casualida vi la pelicula y me dije porque no **

* * *

><p>La primera vez que vi a Endo me sorprendió la forma en que animaba a los niños de primaria pero esos chicos tenían que interferir y molestar a ese niño, tuve que ayudarlo haciendo que Endo se percatara de lo buen jugador que era. Me había prometido no jugar más así que cuando el me lo pido mi respuesta fue: "No me interesa".<p>

El primer partido que disputo la secundaria Raimon era un desastre a pesar de eso el simplemente no se rendía, mi cuerpo no podía evitarlo simplemente quería saltar al campo y anotar un gol así que cuando ese chico tiro la camiseta numero diez en frente mío lo único que pude hacer es mirarla pensando si debía hacerlo para cuando el gol 20 fue anotado tome mi decisión debía hacerlo aunque fuera solo una vez mas. Al llegar al campo puede ver la alegría que esta decisión le daba no pude evitar sentirme feliz al saber que el había estado esperando que yo apareciera por alguna extraña razón confiaba en Endo y esa confianza ha ido creciendo a lo largo de los partidos él es el alma de nuestro equipo.

Cada partido que pasaba se que nos hacíamos mas fuertes así que cuando se acercaba el momento de la final nos enteramos que la secundaria Zeus había sido derrotada por un secundaria desconocida. Al llegar ese día al partido pudimos darnos cuenta de lo extraños que eran, al comenzar el partido estábamos confundidos; esa desconcierto se convirtió en desesperación y enfado por no poder acerarnos a la portería, como siempre Endo nos hizo entrar en razón cosa que no sirvió de mucho porque poco a poco íbamos cayendo esos chicos nos lazaban pelotazos con tanta fuerza que nos dejaban en el suelo sin poder movernos y cuando alguno de nosotros nos levantábamos nos golpeaban de nuevo, estaba en el suelo cuando ese chico lanzo otro ataque contra Endo quería levantarme y detenerlo pero no me fue posible solo observaba como el tiro se la acercaba, este había sido detenido por un chico al que no conocía.

Cuando se presento no pude evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho como es que era posible si quiera, creí que era un engaño pero al verlo supe que no podría ser era algo parecidos y de nuevo esa palabra "bisabuelo", esa opresión de nuevo aunque no tenia mucho tiempo para pensar en eso los refuerzos llegaron y con ellos una nueva energía al esquipo fue difícil pero vencimos. Endo estaba extasiado cuando vencimos, nos habíamos convertido en el numero uno de Japón, como siempre el deseaba hacerse amigo de esos chicos, era de esperarse que ellos aceptaran la filosofía de Endo antes de partir, de regreso a la escuela todos comentaban si lo que había pasado era real, si de verdad habían venido del futuro a uno de ellos se le ocurrió la idea que lo único que podían hace para saber si era cierto era vivir hasta ese día.

Aunque estaba feliz con el resultado en mi cabeza solo estaba ese chico mirando a Endo con admiración y esa palabra "bisabuelo", eso significaba que el se casaría. Eso me molestaba el casado con quien, eso no era lo peor del caso me acaba de dar cuenta que yo Shuuya Goenji estaba enamorado de Satoru Endo no tenia la menor idea que es lo que iba a hacer como enfrentaría algo así.

Un día mientras practicaba el se apareció se había dado cuenta que algo extraño me pasaba aunque quería decírselo no podía, no es algo que dices a menos que quieras avergonzarte a ti mismo, no es que tuviera miedo de decirlo pero… bueno si lo tenia como le dices a tu mejor amigo que esta enamorado de él recalcando que dije amigo.

Conforme íbamos creciendo se me hacia mas difícil no decirle, no era tan fácil ocultar los celos, me arme de valor subí a la azotea donde se encontraba lo encontré acostado mirando hacia el cielo – Endo – dije mirando al chico sintiendo como mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba

- Goenji – me dijo levantando la vista para mirarme

- Hay algo que he querido decirte desde…- comencé muy nervioso – es… yo…he… - respiro hondo debía decírselo – yo estoy enamorado de ti – al fin le digo no puedo mirarlo – no espero que me correspondas pero tenia que decirlo – le doy la espalda es lo ultimo que le digo antes de salir de ahí casi corriendo

Esa misma tarde el me encuentra en casa no se que esperaba, me mira podía ver tristeza en sus ojos – Goenji, eres mi mejor amigo no creo que… - comenzó

- Lo se Endo – es lo único que digo interrumpiéndolo para después alejarme de él

Durante cuatro años me he alejado de Endo, no hay nadie parecido a el y no se que hacer para olvidarlo, perdí a mi mejor amigo como me odio por eso, regreso a Raimon esperando no encontrármelo pero para mi mala suerte si me lo encuentro en el campo de futbol besando a una chica. Me alejo voy al campo donde nos conociéramos como quisiera no haberlo hecho, haber hecho caso a esa imagen de mi hermana diciéndome que no jugara pero no había marcha atrás, alejarme era lo mejor para mi corazón roto. No espero la llegada de mi hermana con un balón, conforme ha crecido se ha vuelto mas intuitiva ella es la única por la que volví ese lugar.

- Por tu cara creo que te encontraste a Endo – dice puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi

- Si – es lo único que digo sin mirarla aun observando el campo de futbol – no creo poder regresar a este lugar – digo con sinceridad – no quiero volver a sentirme…- la miro se que sabe de lo que le hablo

- Esta vez iré contigo nos iremos juntos – me dice dándome un fuerte abrazo

- Goenji – escucho la voz de Endo gritarme, hago como que no lo escuche comenzando a caminar – ¡Goenji espera! – vuelve a gritarme

- Espera hermano – me dice Yuka tomándome de la mano

- Endo – digo volteando a verlo el viene de la mano de la chica que antes lo viera besar

- ¡Que bien que haz vuelto! – dice con una sonrisa

- No…que bueno verte Endo – digo dándole la espalda volviendo a caminar, llevo mi mano a mi corazón este late acelerado – soy un idiota – me digo cuando comienzo a pasear por los lugares que frecuentábamos llegue hasta donde Endo entrenaba con sus llantas – no mas – me digo a mi mismo – voy a enterrar este sentimiento donde nadie mas pueda encontrarlo – una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla mientras mi cabeza dice "como si fuera tan fácil"

- Goenji, no esperaba encontrarte aquí – me dice una voz a mi lado - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – me pregunta Endo mirando el rastro que dejo la lagrima en mi rostro – somos amigos – lo miro el tiene una sonrisa en los labios

- No, ya no lo somos – digo con una media sonrisa en los labios – eso acabo hace mucho cuando lo arruine – se que sabe a lo que me refiero desde que confesé mis sentimientos nunca fuimos los mismos el uno a lado del otro – déjalo así es lo mejor – digo alejándome de él

- Goenji no… - el me sigue

- Endo te lo voy a decir una vez y solo una vez – lo miro a los ojos – sigo enamorado de ti y verte me hace daño – nunca me había sentido tan frágil – no puedo cambiar lo que siento pero al menos te pido que te alejes – unas lagrimas traicioneras caen por mis ojos – el futuro parece prometedor para ti así que ve, consíguelo – digo cerrándolo los ojos

- No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo de nuevo – me dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro

- No puedo hacerlo Endo – digo saliendo corriendo de ahí alejándome lo mas posible

Desde ese día no he visto a Endo, es mas no he salido de mi casa por miedo a encontrármelo en la calle, mi hermana me dice unos días después que ha invitado a un amigo a comer a casa, lo que me sorprende es que sea Endo el amigo que ha invitado, en casa no hay lugar donde esconderme, mi hermana me mira se burla de mi al verme en la penosa necesidad de convivir con él. Endo y Yuka se hacen muy buenos amigos.

Al final de cuentas no nos vamos. Cinco años más tarde me he convertido en un Don Juan, salgo con las chicas y chicos más hermosos, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Endo y eso…no se, he cambiado tal vez demasiado hay momentos en que me miro al espejo preguntándome ¿Quién eres? Yuka se preocupa por mí no es fácil aceptar que pase mas tiempo fuera de mi casa que a su lado como antes. Mientras camino por la calle para regresar a casa me topo con nada mas y nada menos que Endo y su novia de hace cuatro años, me rio a carcajadas es una cruel broma, el mira hacia donde proviene la risa salgo corriendo lo que no espero es que el lo haga también tras de mí. Me taclea, tiemblo puedo sentir su cuerpo muy cercano al mío no puedo evitarlo me acerco a su rostro, besos esos labios que tanto he deseado mi corazón se acelera al ver que no se ha movido ni un centímetro hacia atrás "tal vez el si…" ese pensamiento es aplacado por un puño en mi nariz.

- Goenji yo… - comienza cuando ve la sangre correr por mi nariz

- Olvídalo – lo interrumpo para después reírme se que el me mira confundido mientras yo sigo mi camino

Voy a casa, sintiendo vulnerable como odio sentirme así, no puedo profundizar mas en mis pensamientos mi celular suena, es una antigua novia, dándome una noticia que me traerá muchos dolores de cabeza y a la vez me hace muy feliz después de su llamada el encontrar un trabajo se vuelve una necesidad. Se por mi hermana que Endo entrena al nuevo equipo de Raimon y eso no me sorprende así que cuando voy por la calle después de otro año de no vernos lo veo en aquel campo donde nos conociéramos, entrenado a su equipo el balón vuela hacia nosotros – Endo – grito al chico pateándolo con una de mis técnicas especiales máximo fuego. El lo detiene en mucho tiempo no sentía una conexión así con el se que mira a la chica a mi lado así como al bebe que trae en brazos – fue bueno verte Endo – digo continuando mi camino.

Mi hijo esta mas grande cada día, ha sido para mi una fuente de alegría como no creí jamás, fue un difícil decisión a tomar su madre no quería conservarlo era malo para su carrera pero yo insistí, mi hijo cada vez que salía de mi boca era lo mejor que había hecho, Satoru Goenji, raro no lo creo.

Esa mañana estaba en casa preparando una mamila para él cuando alguien toco a la puerta que sorpresa era Endo – ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – pregunte al verlo pasar a la casa

- Yuka me invito a desayunar – dice algo apenado

- Bien solo le daba la mamila a mi hijo – el parece sorprendido al escucharlo

- ¿La chica de ayer es tu esposa? – me pregunta algo nervioso lo se porque como no hacerlo lo he observado durante muchos años

- No ella solo vino a firmar unos papeles, es actriz sabes – lo miro quisiera saber que es lo que esta pensando – ella dice que un hijo arruinaría su carrera en asenso y pues no me molesto criarlo yo solo – me dirijo a la sala donde esta mi hijo, trayéndolo conmigo en brazos – él es mi hijo – digo al chico colocándolo en sus brazos

- Es hermoso igual que tu – dice con un sonrojo en las mejillas cosa que me sorprende

- Supongo que… todo depende de quien te mire – digo tratando de restarle importancia a su comentario que ha hecho acelerar mi corazón

- Goenji eres hermoso – me dice mirándome a los ojos mientras mi hijo juega con su sudadera

- Bueno – digo dándome la vuelta para tomando la mamila, este Endo me esta poniendo muy nervioso – toma – se la doy el alimenta al bebe y me sorprende la forma tan cariñosa en que lo mira no puedo evitarlo me acerco al ver que se esta quedando dormido

- Chicos – escucho la voz de mi hermana levanto la vista solo para ver la cámara

- Debo ir trabajar – les digo a los dos – Yuka… - ella no me deja terminar toma a su sobrino en brazos llevándoselo, es para mi tan bueno tenerla cerca ella lo cuida hasta que llego del trabajo.

Cuando llego a casa no me sorprende que Yuka no este, usualmente ella sale todos los días a pasear, el teléfono suena es uno de mis antiguos compañeros de equipo Kazemaru, luego Fubuki, y muchos mas amigos no entendía bien lo que pasaba, la puerta de mi casa se abre dando paso a Endo que carga en sus brazos a Satoru.

- ¿Cómo…? – intento preguntarle

- No te asustes Yuka tuvo una emergencia escolar y me pidió cuidar al pequeño Goenji – comienzo a pensar que ese fue un plan de mi hermana – el se durmió antes de llegar al parque así que volvimos – me dice, no puedo evitar pensar que me gustaría que Endo pasara mas tiempo con nosotros

- Oye – trato de llamar su atención – ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? – pregunto mirándolo solo sonreír se que su respuesta es si – bien déjame acostar a Satoru – el nombre se me sale de los labios espero y no se moleste

- Satoru ¡Ehh! – dice con una sonrisa – déjame acostarlo – me pide como puedo decir que no

- Esta bien te llevare a su habitación – digo pero el me hace una seña dándome a entender que sabe donde esta

Me voy a la cocina a preparar la cena hace mucho que no cocinaba me entusiasma, unos minutos después el baja ayudándome a terminar la cena, esta pasa con los dos platicando de cosas tan mundanas, mi mejor amigo ha vuelto y esta vez no quiero perderlo por mis sentimientos. Llaman a la puerta Endo la abre es extraño Haruna y Natsumi entran en la casa trayendo regalos, poco a poco la casa se va llenando de gente con obsequios, no puedo estar mas confundido todos parecen saber que es lo que esta pasando menos yo. Todos se empiezan a ir poco a poco hasta quedar solos los dos.

- Endo, sabes ¿Por qué todos vinieron hoy con regalos y felicitaciones? – le pregunto pero solo logro que desvié la mirada – lo sabes ¿Cierto? – pregunto insistiéndole

- Bueno si, es algo que yo les dije – me dice muy nervioso dándome una de esas sonrisas tontas usuales en el

- ¿Y? – digo esperando que continúe

- Podemos hablarlo mañana – me dice – Yuka dijo que podía quedarme así que te ayudare a levantar y me iré a dormir – empezando a limpiar la casa

No se que es lo que mas me sorprende que Yuka me hablara y me dijera que se iba a quedaría con mi padre o el hecho que Endo por mas de un mes haya vivido en mi casa. Cada vez que le pregunto sobre las continuas felicitaciones el solo me dice que lo hablaremos otro día, bueno y no es que me queje, Satoru esta muy cómodo a lado suyo, me ayuda mucho en casa. Estoy loco no se que es lo que debo pensar que es lo que él realmente quiere.

- Endo ya dime que es lo que esta pasando – digo molesto

- Bueno… es una larga historia – comienza rascándose la cabeza

- Pues tengo tiempo – digo sabiendo que Satoru se ha quedado dormido

- Cuando te golpee me sentí muy mal, quiera disculparme pero nunca me diste la oportunidad – me mira apenado por haberme golpeado – tu hermana y yo hablamos puse algunos sentimientos en orden y… bueno… yo les dije a los chicos que tu y yo… - respira hondo

- Dilo ya – digo ya desesperado

- Les dije que vivíamos juntos y teníamos un hijo – me dice rápidamente enseñándome una fotografía de nosotros dos en la cocina con Satoru esa que tomara mi hermana hacia tiempo

- ¿Por qué? – digo tratando de entender

- Porque hace tiempo te perdí como amigo y te extraño y…- respira hondo – creo que siento algo mas que amistad por ti – en sus palabras escucho sinceridad – amo a tu hijo y… - no lo dejo terminar me lanzo hacia el abrazándolo

Las cosa entre los dos van lentas pero no me molesta ya que estamos juntos y él de verdad intenta dar como siempre lo mejor para que nuestra relación funcione. Y lo mas gracioso del caso es que me ame y eso es todo lo que yo mas he querido, el futuro nos espera y esa palabra "bisabuelo" ya no me molesta mas.


End file.
